


Stray.

by Buneleon



Series: fic pilots. [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Gen, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, only in italics because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buneleon/pseuds/Buneleon
Summary: Chan has already come to realize that the "system" or district 8 is a scam, but why ruin it for his prison-mate, Felix...Especially if there's midnight cake.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Series: fic pilots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197644
Kudos: 3





	Stray.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://buneleon.tumblr.com/post/644955770377601024/stray)

_ That night, Chan performed acrobatics in bed for hours on end, yet nothing seemed to change. Especially not the crunchy silk sheets attaching to his buttered skin. Especially, not the white noises plucking against his eardrums, but this time the brunette couldn't tell if it were the men watching him or his prison-mate, Felix. _

_ Felix was a bit younger than Chan and a bit louder than him too. Still, the young blonde had captured the elder's heart as a surge of excitement entered his voice about being the chosen one... Or whatever lies they fed the next generation of Guinea pigs.  _

_ Chan couldn't complain about it though, he bought their lies too... And sold it to his friends.  _

_ "Chan?" Felix's whisper thumped against his ear. "You 'wake, bro?" _

_ He grimaced. "As if that wouldn't have woken me up, 'Lix." _

_ "Right. I- Sorry." Felix forced a gulp to hide the jump within his voice. "I forgot that your eardrums are super sensitive." _

_ Sensitive, ha. Chan would've chuckled, but the last drops of blood flowing to his cheeks and the puffiness that quickly came after restricted him. Sensitive wasn't the right word for it, nor a word Chan would ever use. Abnormal, foreign, and strange seemed to fit better than sensitive or spectacular. You know, the words Felix often used to describe him.  _

_ "Did you want something?" Chan questioned. He knew it had to be past midnight by the sound of Felix's yawn.  _

_ Felix zipped across the room to the elder's side as if he had taken a breath. "Actually, since you're awake!" _

_ He grumbled. "Because of the noise, 'Lix." _

_ "Right, right!" Felix felt his own teeth grit as he sat on the crunchy sheets. "Because of the noise." _

_ "If you're going to say something, say it." The brunette squinted. He hadn't opened his eyes since Tuesday by request of their guardians.  _

_ The blonde asked with the faintest giggle. "Do you remember what today is?" _

_ "Thursday?" He raised an eyebrow. _

_ He giggled once more. "Try again!" _

_ "Thursday, and you visit, the boy with horns, today?" _

_ "Yeah, but..." _

_ "But?" Chan questioned. "But what? That's the schedule, 'Lix. The guardians rarely make changes, and they wouldn't for people like us." _

_ People like us, Chan had gotten used to hearing those words as if he were some sort of monster within society who didn't deserve an ordinary life. A life like his peers, who'd already started to drive, spent Halloween day with their significant others and had privacy.  _

_ "Not if it's your 17th birthday!" Felix replied. "Happy birthday, Chan! Are you excited because you get to... You know!" _

_ No. Chan wasn't excited, nor would he ever pick those words to describe any day in his life, let alone his last birthday before adulthood. However, Felix was still young, naïve, and most importantly, he was the only thing still making Chan's heartbeat. So, perhaps, he'd lie this year as well.  _

_ "Super." He squeezed out a smile. "Should we celebrate with cake? If you're comfortable with leaving district 8, that is-" _

_ "Of course!" Chan's smile broke once Felix's hopped off the bed, and his footsteps grew distant. "I'm sure the guardians prepared some." _

_ He’d allow the younger to believe the guardians would ever care about them a while longer. However, one day, Felix will wake up, as Chan did so many nights ago, realize home isn’t an isolated white room away from society, but instead a place filled with many voices, shoes, and home-cooked meals. Something a stray like Chan would never have again. _


End file.
